Blood Born
by SweetDreamsox
Summary: In the small town of Woodhaerst, a bloody battle will take place and an 18-year-old will discover his true family origins.
1. N'dhi-ja

Introduction~

N'dhi-ja...

 **Hi, everybody! Hope you guys enjoy this story ^_^**

She could feel her legs starting to give in as she continued to run through the dark jungle, her heart was throbbing against her chest due to the mixture of fear and adrenaline rushing through her body. She looked over her shoulder to see how far or close the hunters were and to her luck, she didn't see anyone in sight, but that didn't slow her down, knowing that they could easily cloak and could be hiding in the trees.

As she and her lover continued running through the jungle, dodging tree branches and jumping over roots that had crept from underneath the trees, she felt the sudden need to stop and catch her breath. They had been running for what seemed hours now and were in search of an air ship that was going to take them somewhere safe, somewhere far away from here.

She leaned against a near by tree and slowly began to catch her breath. She looked down at the small baby that was asleep in her arms and placed a small kiss on its forehead. "Don't worry Alexander, we're almost there." She whispered. The baby boy was the reason why the hunters were after them, they wanted to kill the child since it was born a human rather than a yautja. He didn't even show any physical features that resembled his father. The baby was considered a _pyode amedh._

Unlike most kids that were born from human mothers and show features from their yutja fathers, Alexander was the only one in his kind that had been born a human boy with no dreadlocks, no reptilian skin, no mandibles, just a simple human child, something that was quite rare in their kind. The only few things he did have was the green blood, the dark green moss eyes, the familiar sounds of clicks and roars, and could understand their language, but that wasn't enough for the elders to approve.

A young yautja named Khalon was guiding her through the jungle, he looked over his shoulder and noticed that the ooman was now resting, causing him to stop. He turned around and quickly set his Bio-mask to predator vision in order to spot other predators that were near by but to their luck, there was no one, not even a single predator could be heard.

He set his Bio-mask to its regular vision and began walking towards the ooman. He stopped when he was a few inches away from her, raised his hand up to her face and began to gently stroke her soft cheek. The ooman removed her gaze from her sleeping child and looked up to see the young hunter.

He pointed to the direction they were headed, letting her know that they were close to their destination. He looked down at the baby she held and gently stroke its soft cheek with his rough scaly finger causing the baby to move its head away from the rough touch. A low chuckle came from the yautja.

"Khalon..." She softly spoke as she looked at him causing the young yautja to look up at his ooman. He cocked his head to the side as a sign of curiosity as to what she was going to say.

She opened her mouth to speak but, was cut off thanks to a loud roar that echoed through the jungle, making both of them lose focus on each other. Kahalon let out a low growl as he looked at the direction the roar had come from. He looked at the ooman and said series of clicks as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along as he began to run towards the ship that was near by.

Kahalon respected his elders and his clan but, he couldn't let them get near his child nor could he let them get near his ooman in fear that, not only were they going to kill the boy but, his mate as well in order to keep them from repeating the same mistake.

 _"D'nt wory, no'hing i'tz 'oing to hap'en to you."_ Kahalon thought as he continued to run. The safety of his family was the only thing that kept him from giving up, he was going to get them out of Yautja Prime and back to planet earth where they'll be safe from danger and away from here.

They continued running through the dark jungle, without stopping. The ooman could feel her heartbeat throb against her chest as she looked over her shoulder and saw two hunters gaining up on them with their combi sticks fully extended. She had been living in Yautja Prime for awhile, so she knew that a hunters throw was one of the best throws out there and they hardly ever miss. Not even a single moving target can escape its sharp razer point.

"Kahalon!" She shouted in terror, grabbing the attention of the yaujta. He looked over his shoulder and noticed the two hunters were preparing themselves to throw their combi sticks. He immediately pulled out his net gun and fired at the two hunters, catching both of them instantly. The hunters let out roars as they were knocked down onto the wet mud and were now struggling to break free from the razor-sharp net that was cutting into their flesh, making green liquid pour out of their cuts.

Kahalon knew they were going to break free sooner or later so, he decided to make a sharp turn and picked up his pace.

The cold wet mud started to make the ooman's feet go numb as if she was stepping in blocks of ice but, that didn't stop her from running. The safety of her son was the only thing that was keeping her from stopping and the fact that Kahalon had a strong grip on her hand was also another reason why she couldn't stop.

"T'ere!" Kahalon spoke in broken English. He released the ooman and quickly made his way to the main door, and began to punch in a code.

As soon as the door opened Kahalon looked at the ooman and pointed at the entrance "M'st go n'ow" he spoke. The ooman looked at the small ship and asked "Are you coming with us?"

Kahalon shook his head, causing his dreadlocks to move. As much as he wanted to go with her and their son, he didn't want to risk being tracked down and suffer the ultimate consequences which were watching his mate and their son being killed and having their skulls used as trophies.

The ooman felt a sharp pain in her heart as she watched the alien she had grown to love was refusing to come along but, she gave him a weak smile, accepting his choice of staying on his planet. She walked towards the entrance of the ship and stopped when she was a few inches away from him. Kahalon looked at her and rubbed his thumb against her soft cheek and spoke "Love."

The word love didn't have much meaning to the Yautjas, but to him it meant something and it did to her as well. He had grown to love this ooman and had chosen her to be his life mate and she had accepted him. Together, they formed a small family, a family that was now being separated for God knows how long.

She tilted her head to his touch and spoke "Love."

He then removed his necklace that contained small bones from different animals and placed it on his son as a gift of remembrance. He wasn't going to go with his son nor his mate but, a small piece of him was going with them.

As they were saying their last goodbyes, a distant roar echoed through the jungle, causing Kahalon to look into the jungle. The ooman backed up and began to enter the ship without taking her light brown eyes off the young Yautja, with tears forming behind her eyes she spoke "I'll wait for you."

Kahalon took one last looked at her and spoke in his language " _N'dhi-ja..."_

And once she was inside, the ship came to life and in a blink of an eye, she was gone.

 **If you enjoyed this story let me know and stick around for chapter 1 since this was just the intro ^_^ have a good day**

 **Here's a list of what some of the words meant**

 **N'dhi-ja: Farewell/Goodbye**

 **Ooman: Human**

 **Pyode amedh: Soft meat (Human)**


	2. Home sweet home

Chapter 1: Home sweet home

After leaving Yautja prime, she was taken back to her home planet where she would be safe and away from danger. The yautja's that were helping her had asked her where exactly she wanted to go and she replied "Woodharest," the small town where she had lived for most of her life and where she met Khalon during one of his missions on earth.

A few minutes went by and they arrived few miles away from Woodharest, the yautja's landed the ship in an open area located within the dark woods in order to avoid being detected by the other oomans. She grabbed her baby that was still sleeping next to her and began making her way out of the ship until one young yautja spoke "t'ake ca're..."

She looked over her shoulder and gave him a small smile "You too, thank you for your help."

The yautja gave her a small nod.

As she walked out of the flying saucer, her bare feet made contact with the cold wet mud making goose bumps run down her arms, she was greeted with a small gentle breeze and the fresh smell of pine trees began to make their presence as she continued walking. She turned around and saw the main door from the ship close shut as it began to rise from the ground and with a blink of an eye it disappeared into the dark night without making a single noise.

She was now alone with her child in a world where she had once considered her home. She had been living in Yautja prime for the past 5 months and had considered that her new home.

The baby in her arms began to open his eyes and let out a small series of clicks as he saw his mother. She looked down at him and gave him a gentle smile "Well, someone's up." She lowered her head and placed a small kiss on his forehead as she began to walk towards the town that was a few miles away from her. The baby let out a small yawn mixed with a small roar, making her feel a sharp pain in her heart as she remembered the roar she had grown to love and adore.

She looked up into the dark sky and spoke lowly "Khalon..."

Unlike most of his clan, Khalon was different in some ways, sure, he had mandibles and had rough reptilian like skin and killed pretty much anything that was a threat, but whenever she saw into his dark green moss eyes she would see something else besides the vicious hunter that he truly was. She saw his soft side, a side that most yautja didn't have. He only showed this side whenever he was with her and their child, but when he was out hunting he showed his aggressive and strong side to his opponents or to his clan as well. After all, Khalon was a teenager so, it was much more simple for him to acquire this side.

She turned her attention back to the small trail that led out of the woods and began walking again, leaving her thoughts behind. The trees seemed to gather themselves around her as if they were wanting to know her secrets, the moon was a pale white orb that hung in the lonely sky. It's light rays were the only light source she had as she continued to move further down, making her feel safe in the well- lighted woods.

After walking for what seemed to be hours she finally started to hear the sound of cars driving on the wet street indicating that she was close to a road, maybe someone will notice her and offer her a ride home. Well, if she still had a home in that case.

As she continued walking, her son began to make a small purring sound as he cuddled on his mothers arm, making her smile "Don't worry Alex, we're almost home." she quicken her pace and finally made it out of the woods and into the side of the road where some cars were passing by. She looked at the road and noticed the big billboard sign that read "Welcome to Woodharest!" in big white letters, making it simple for drivers to notice.

She began walking the direction the cars were headed and noticed a dark red car was slowing down, she looked at the car and noticed a young man with blond messy hair pulling up next to her. The man lowered his window and asked in a benevolent tone "Hey, ma'am, do you need a lift?"

She took awhile to answer, not because she was thinking whether to get in or not, but it had been a long time since she heard someone speak English. She had gotten used to hearing all sorts of clicks, roars, growls, snarls and broken English that she had forgotten how it felt to be spoken to in English without broken sentences.

"Yes, please." she spoke in a low voice.

"Well, hop on, I'll drive you to Woodharest and take you home." The man suggested with a friendly smile.

She made her way to the passenger's seat and opened the door, once inside she placed her seat belt on and spoke "Thank you so much for helping me."

"It's no problem ma'am" The man spoke as he began to drive towards the town. He looked at her and looked at the little boy who was looking at him with a confused look on his face. "So who's the little boy?" The man asked as he looked back on the road.

"This is Alexander...Alexander Thompson" She answered. Thompson was her last name.

"That's a mouth full." He joked "And what's your name?" he asked.

"Name's Scarlett, Scarlett Thompson." She answered with a small smile.

"Well, nice to meet you, Scarlett, my name is Walter Jones. You can call me either or." He spoke with a wide smile as he looked at her.

Scarlett returned the smile and looked down at Alex who was now chewing on the necklace his father had given him a few hours ago.

"Baby, don't chew on that." She said as she removed the necklace from his mouth, making him growl lowly. 'Just like your father.' She thought as she placed the necklace around her neck, keeping it away from the little boy who was now looking at Walter with a confused look. She could hear him lowly growling at Walter as if he was telling him to stay away from his dear mother. This made her giggle.

'Oh yeah, totally like his father.'

When she was in Yautja Prime, Khalon had always been over protective of her since they were intimate. He was her mate, therefore it was his duty to protect her from anyone that tried to make contact with her, physically. He even growled at the other males that had tried to get close to her.

And it seemed like her little Alex was going to be just like his father.

 **For some reason, this chapter was hard to do so, sorry if it's a little crappy ^_^ hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. New mission

Chapter 2: New Mission

Khalon examined the red piece of string that was neatly wrapped around his wrist and let out a small series of clicks as he remembered his once mate that he had grown to love and adore. His ooman had mentioned that the red string meant strength and love, sometimes luck depending on the situation and, since he'll go out hunting, she wanted him to stay safe so, she gave him her lucky string, realizing that there was no need for her to have. Until this day, he never removed the small string, since it was something that had once belonged to her.

"Sch'arlet..." He spoke from underneath his Bio-mask. He never forgot her name nor did he forget those beautiful light brown eyes that shined whenever the sunlight hit them, sometimes he would find himself lost in those beautiful orbs.

He rose from the fallen tree trunk he had been resting on and took one last look at the red string and said the only word he knew in English "Love..." with that being said, he began making his way to the pyramid where the elders were waiting for his arrival, it seemed they had been eager to speak to him since, they had been searching for him for quite sometime now.

After the events that took place 18 years ago, Khalon had separated himself from his clan, disappearing into the deep jungle where he knew no yautja would dare enter due to the risk of getting lost or being killed by some other creature that lurked in the dark areas of the forbidden jungle. Using logs and jungle leaves, he made himself a small wooden hut where he had been living for the past 18 years now. And, after years of searching for this missing yautja, it seemed that the elders had finally found his hidden home, thanks to a group of hunters who were wondering in the forbidden part of the jungle.

And here he was now, making his way to the elders who had once wanted to slaughter his child.

 _ **'Maybe father has changed his mind about sch'arelt and A'lek'**_ Khalon thought as he walked through the jungle floor with his metal combi stick in hand, in case something were to jump at him. Even in the area where most villages were located, anything could be lurking in the bushes, waiting for the proper time to make their surprise attack.

He could hear the sound of birds chirping from a distance as they were communicating amongst themselves. The sounds of the insects, the birds, and the larger animals created a symphony of nature calling. The sound of water bashing against rocks could be heard indicating that there was a waterfall near by. He could hear the soft sound of leaves rustling in the wind as if they were dancing to a slow tone. It was just a peaceful and beautiful scenery, something he witnessed in a long time. Usually, in the dark part of the jungle where he had been living, everything was pretty much dead, even the sun refused to shine its warm light on the forbidden land.

After what seemed to be hours of endless walking, he finally made it to his destination where two guards were waiting for his arrival as well. Khalon gave them a nod and greeted them in their native language **"A'stbe. T'au'theiur."**

One of the guards named A'stbe looked at Khalone and spoke **"Long time no seen, brother Khalon."** The young yautja walked up to Khalon and placed his hand on Khalon's shoulder, shaking him. This was their form of greeting each other. Khalon returhed the same gesture but shook him a bit harder, indicating that he had no time in having a conversation.

 **"You're father awaits you"** A'stbe spoke as he backed away from Khalon's strong grip.

Khalon looked up at the mighty structure that was a few centimeters away from him and began moving upward.

The pyramids were typically constructed of stone and included elaborate decorations in the form of statues and carvings that celebrate both Yautja themselves and their reverence for the Xenomorphs. Despite the seemingly rudimentary stone construction, many pyramids conceal advanced technologies like the one that Khalon was about to step foot in. There were two types of pyramids in Yautja prime, one of the pyramids was for ritualistic hunts, where teen yautja's had to prove they were ready to enter adulthood by killing their first Xenomorph. The second pyramid was for the elders. Here, the elders gathered around and have important meetings regarding their next hunt.

Khalon walked inside the pyramid entrance and saw an older yautja sitting in his throne. The yautja looked similar to Khalon ranging from the reptilian skin, the four mandibles, no nose, and the flashy dreadlocks around the side of their head. The only two difference they had was that the older possessed sparse, coarse facial hair on its cheeks and above the eyes and had a dark reptilian color and he appeared to be dry.

As soon as Khalon was a few centuneters away from the elder, he removed his Bio-mask and kneeled down on one knee and spoke **"Father..."**

The elder named, Vih-Ih'Kea, rose from his throne and spoke **"My son..."** he made his way towards Khalon who had his head bowed down, stopping when he was a few inches away from his only son and spoke **"Rise..."**

Khalon obeyed and rose from his position. He looked at his father and could feel the slightest bit of anger slowly starting to awaken within him, since, his father was the one who had ordered the exectution of his son. Of his grandson, but Khalon remained calmed and said **"May I ask, why have you summoned me?"**

Vih-Ih'Kea said **"May I ask, why did you abandon the clan?"**

Khalon cocked his head to the side and answered **"Is this why you summoned me? To answer a question you know the answer to?"**

There was silence.

Vin-Ih 'Kea let out a vicious roar as he turned around and walked away from his son. He sat back down on his throne and let out a low series of clicks as he rubbed his forehead.

Khalon followed his father and said in a candid tone **"Father, you know the reason why I left the clan..."** he placed his Bio-mask on and callously spoke **"If this is why you summoned me, I have no intentions speaking to you..."**

He turned around and was making his way out of the room until his father spoke, causing him to stop his trace.

 **"Son...Khalon, come and let's put our differences aside and move on to more important things."** Vin-Ih'Kea spoke. He rose from his throne and made his way to his son who was standing still. He placed his hand on his son's shoulder and spoke **"I have a mission for you."**

Khalon was now confused, he turned around and cocked his head to the side and asked **"For me? Even after what I did? You still want me to go?"**

His father lets out a small chuckles he made his way to the small wooden table that was placed against the wall. He opened a glass bottle and poured the red liquid into two small glass cups and spoke **"Despite what you did and how you disobeyed me, let's not forget, you are a fully trained warrior who can defeat anything that comes his way."** he continued **"And with your set of abilities, you can easily get this little mission out of your way and come back."**

Khalon wasn't sure if he should feel honored or confused. Honored, because his father was admiring his skills and abilities whenever it came to hunting or fighting, confused, because his father was sending him to a mission when he could've easily chosen Bhih'kea, who was a great strong warrior or Tha-T'i'ke who was known for his abilities of killing without hesitating, but instead his father choose him, a warrior who had disobeyed his elders.

Vin-Ih'Kea made his way back to his son with the two alcoholic beverages in hand and spoke **"Well, what do you say?"** he handed his son a glass cup as he took a sip of his own.

Khalon took the cup from his fathers' hand and curiously asked **"What exactly am I killing this time?"** he took a sip from his drink and waited for an answer.

His father, liking the idea that his son had accepted the request, placed an arm around his son's neck and spoke **"Glad to see you still have the old warrior in you. Follow me."** his father ordered as he began walking towards the secret room that was located behind the throne. He punched in a couple of codes in the keypad, making the stone wall rise.

Khalon followed behind.

The secret room had a round metal table in the center and it also had the same wooden table against the wall with the same alcoholic beverages. Drinking was a thing that yautja's love to do whenever they celebrated their victories or whenever they had a chance to drink the sweet yet bitter red liquid. Khalon wasn't huge on drinking, he only drank whenever he wanted the cold beverage which was pretty rare for him to want.

 **"Come here and I'll show you."** His father spoke as he walked around the metal table. He began punching in some codes which made the table turn on. Shortly after, his father punched in a few more codes and a hologram of earth popped out from within the table.

 _ **'Sch'arlet...A'lek...'**_ Khalon thought as he looked at the round blue orb that was floating on the center of the table. He placed his cup down and waited for his father to speak. The thought that maybe the chance of seeing his ooman and his now fully grown son, made his heart jump in excitement.

 **"A couple of days ago, a team of yautja's discovered an** _ **kiande amedha**_ **nest in a small town located in the North America. We aren't quite sure if there's a queen, but if there's a nest well, you know the rest."** His father announced. He clicked a couple of buttens, zooming in on the location the nest was located.

 **"Khalon, I need you to destroy that nest before the eggs hatch, luckily you have a couple of days before those little bastards decided to come out. I'll be sending you with Bhih'kea and Tha-T'i'ke, I want the three of you to make sure no egg is left behind and if you see the queen,** _ **bpi-de**_ **her."** His father spoke as he looked at Khalone from across the table.

 **"Yes, father I will take care of it...Where is this town you mentioned earlier?"** Khalon asked. He took another sip of the red liquid and waited for an answer.

His father looked at the data chart and answered **"Woodhaerst..."**


	4. trouble in paradise

Alex Thompson wasn't always the friendly type, sure he treated people with respect and yes, he had a couple of friends here and there, but when someone speaks badly about his mother, he automatically stood up for her even though she says she has it under control. He had always been overprotective of her even as a child, he would get mad whenever people spoke badly about her.

His mother was a single mother who raised him single-handedly. After school, she would drop him off at a local daycare from the afternoon to late at night whenever she was given the night shift. His mother was a waitress at a local diner, winning minimum wage. She mostly worked every single day, but whenever she was off she would give her valuable time to her son by going to the park, watching a good movie at their home, or simply spending time with him. Even after a long day of attending tables or being yelled at by some locals or by her boss, she would always make time for him, but noticing how her eyes were half way open and the constant yawning, he would suggest for her to get some rest. After all his mothers' well being was far more important to him than anything else.

In elementary school, Alex was a good kid. He mostly got A's in English, B's in science and C's or B's in math. Math never was his favorite subject. Mrs. Roberts, an elderly woman, would call his mother, saying that he was a good student and that he would participate in every class assignment. This made his mother proud and to his hard work, she would always take him to his favorite restaurant which was an old pizza place where they made some delicious, hand made pizzas.

He finished elementary school and was off to middle school where the problems started to occur. His mother would get calls twice a week saying that he had gotten into a fight with another student or that he was threatening to hurt someone due to personal reasons. His mother would then pick him up from the principal's'office with a look that said 'You're in big trouble young man.' Alex would look at his mother with a small smile and said "I know I am."

After exiting the school building, they would make their way to the old rusty vintage red truck that his mother drove around town and as soon as they both closed the doors, making a very high squeak noise in the process, she would start questioning what was the cause of fight or why was he threatening to hurt people and it was always the same answer "Because they were talking bad about you" or "They were threatening to hurt you." and ever since then, Alex had made it his duty to defend his mother either verbally or physically. He chose physically in that matter and he loved it. There was just something about watching his opponent bleed that satisfied him.

Alex was now 18 and was a senior in high school. He had a small job at a local theft store that was near the diner his mother work in, but thanks to his behavior and his daily visits to the principal's office he was given two choices: One, due community hours or two, help around the school grounds. Liking neither or he decided to do community hours figuring he could help around town, maybe even help his mother at her low-paying, unfulfilling job. He had asked his boss if it was alright for him to miss out on work for a couple of days and his boss who was a 30-year-old strong silent type of guy named Abraham, said it was alright only that he'll need to make up those days. Alex gave him a small nod and began making his way to the nearly packed diner, somehow he knew this wasn't going to end well.

So, here he was now, standing behind the yellow granite counter. The warm bread like smell and the small mixture of syrup made his stomach growl as the smell of freshly made pancakes illuminated the diner. He could hear the sizzling sound of bacon being cooked in the kitchen, making music to his ears. Nothing could beat the smell or sound of a good breakfast plate being made. As the sound of dishes being tossed around in the back and the mixture of voices in the diner, Alex didn't notice the elderly lady that was sitting in front of him and who had been trying to get his attention for the past 5 minutes. She then waved her pale white hand in front of his face causing him to lose focus on his surroundings.

"Alex, boy, are you feeling alright?" The elderly woman softly asked as she looked at the boy with a concerned look.

Alex looked at the elderly woman for a few seconds and then answered in a gentle, deep smooth voice "Yeah, sorry Mr. Rose, I must've gotten distracted with that awfully nice necklace you're wearing" he smiled at her.

Mr. Rose was a white elderly lady that mostly everyone in town loved due to her welcoming attitude and her soft like child's voice. She had round blue thin glasses, soft blue eyes, white short hair and a welcoming smile. She wore a light brown sweater, a pair of khaki pants, and white worn out shoes. She actually was one of the helpers in the daycare that took care of kids, she even managed to meet Alex when he was younger.

Alex pulled out the small notepad from his dark green apron pocket and spoke "What would you like to have?" his mother thought him the majority of the rules in the diner ranging from how to treat a customer to make a proper salad. He took a quick glimpse at his mother who was writing down orders.

"Why thank you." She thanked with a small smile. "And, I'll have two buttermilk biscuits with a cup of coffee please." She orders as she looked at the menu. "Oh and no sugar." She added. Alex quickly wrote down the order and said "Yes, ma'am and will that be all?"

"Yes, sir." Mrs. Rose responded as she closed the menu with a soft smile. She handed Alex the menu and asked "How's school? Have you gotten in trouble lately?"

Taking the menu and placing it on the bottom shelf he let out a small chuckle "Well, school is coming out alright and I rather not answer the last question if you don't mind." One thing he disliked about this town was that word got out too quickly. He ripped the paper from his notepad and placed it on the small hook that hung down from the upper shelf, letting the chefs know that an order was placed.

"Oh, Alex." She disappointedly spoke. "Why do you like getting your self into trouble young man?" she asked as she shook her head slowly. Since, Mrs. Rose knew Alex ever since he was an innocent little boy and seeing how he turned out over the years, broke a small piece of her tender heart.

Alex leaned against the yellow granite counter and with a small smile, he answered in a low voice "Well, Mrs. Rose if people would just keep their comments to themselves, I wouldn't be getting in trouble. After all, they deserve it after the things they said about my mother." he backed away from the counter and ran a hand through his black messy short hair. "Plus, I only get in trouble once awhile." he added before turning around and started to prepare her coffee, not wanting to talk about his bad reputation in school. After he finished he turned around and placed the cup of coffee in font a Mrs. Rose.

"Thank you." she thanked. "Also, I understand that you protect your mother, but that doesn't mean you need to break people's noses or threaten to hurt them dear boy." Mrs. Rose spoke as she twirled one of her long pale fingers in the air. "After all, your only going to make the problems worse by fighting," she added as she began twirling the silver spoon on her coffee, mixing it with a little bit of vanilla coffee creamer.

As soon as Alex was about to speak he heard a angry voice come from the diner area "LADY I ASKED FOR NO CHEESE ON MY EGGS!" causing the customers to turn their attention where the voice came from and it was no other than the towns most disliked person, Travis Wilson, a wealthy man that only cared about two things, himself and his money, from there he didn't care about anything else. And who's ego was further up his ass. He had blond slicked back hair with light blue eyes. He had pale white skin with a small mixture of brown. He worn a gery tuxedo outfit with black shiney tuxedo shoes.

"Mr. Wilson, if I remember correctly, you said with everything. I even wrote it down." A soft voice answered. Alex, recognizing the voice of his mother, jumped over the counter and made his way to where both adults were arguing. It had been a whole week since he had gotten into a fight and it seemed like he was about to get into one.

Alex stood next to his mother and spoke in a low voice "Travis, if you don't cool down, I'm gonna ask you to please escort yourself out. We got families here who want to enjoy their food so, please do us a favor and cool off." he turned his attention to the town folks and spoke loudly "Don't worry guys, everything is under control. Just go back to finishing y'alls food."

Travis, not liking being told what to do spoke to Alex in a acerbic tone "Excuse me, but who the hell are you to tell me what to do? I'm a wealthy business man and I deserve to get respected." he then looked back at Scarlett and said in a bitter tone "Lady, you better control this juvenile or you'll be sorry." By hearing this, the room went silet Alex turned his attention back to Travis and spoke in a low, harsh threatening tone "Listen, Mr. If you lay a finger on her trust me, I'll break each and every bone in your pathetic body and to answer your question from earlier, I'm the guy who's going to beat your wealthy ass if you keep pushing me."

"Okay, no need for that. Alex, go back with Mrs. Rose and don't worry about me." Scarlett spoke as she gave her son a small smile. She then turned her attention to Travis who was glaring at her son and spoke "I'll get you another plate, Sir." she grabbed the plate and walked towards the back of the counter. Alex, gave Travis one last glare and spoke "I better not hear you talk to her like that again cause if I do, you'll be sorry." he managed to push himself away from Travis and was making his way back to Mrs. Rose until Travis stood up from his seat and spoke in a provoking tone "Listen, pal, you don't tell me what to do. I do what I want because, unlike you folks, I have money and power."

Alex stopped his trace, pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled "Jesus Christ..." he turned around and cleared his throat and spoke "Travis, I really don't want to start anything with you. Just sit back down and wait for your order." Travis, not wanting to listen, made his way towards the 18-year-old and stopped when he was a few inches away from his face and spoke "Or what?"

At this point, everyones eyes were glued to both of them. Some were quiet while others were mumbling among each other. Alex let out a small laugh and spoke "I really don't want to get that suit of yours dirty, but if you insist..." he turned around for a quick second and quickly punched Travis in the nose, causing the older male to stubble backward.

The customers were cheering for Alex.

Alex quickly placed himself on top of Travis and began throwing in a couple of punches, causing blood to pour out of Travis' nose. The crowed was going crazy as they saw the young boy beating the older male they despised. "I told you to sit back down and wait for your older." Alex spoke as he continued to punch the older male who was throwing a couple of punches but was missing since, Alex would easily dodge them. His mother, came running out of the kitchen and ran towards her son. She quickly pulled him off of Travis, causing the crowd to cool down.

"You ain't got shit!" Alex shouted. He looked at Travis who had blood pouring out of his nose and felt extremely satisfied and proud. "Alex, let's step out for a minute." his mother order as she pushed him out of the diner. As they made their way out of the diner, people would pat Alex on the shoulder saying "Good job!" or "Thank you!" His mother wasn't giving him neither or.

Little did they know that they were being watched by a cloaked predator...

 **Hello, guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did please leave some reviews ^_^ Have a good day! ^_^**


	5. The hunt begins

The hunt begins

On top of the building from across the chaotic diner, Khalon, who had been watching for quite some time now and cloaked, let out a low chuckle as he watched how his now fully grown son had taken down the older male in a blink of an eye. The sudden action of violence didn't surprise the hunter since his son did carry the blood of warriors instead, he felt proud for his son's actions. He punched in a few buttons on his wrist gauntlet, causing the vision on his Bio-mask to turn a solid red giving him the ability to see through solid surfaces.

" _You ain't got shit!"_ He heard his son shout at the man before being pulled away by his mother. The word shit made Khalon tilt his head to the side as he had never heard that particular word in his years of living yet again, the world of the oomans was extremely different from his own. And, up to this day, there were some words Khalon still didn't quite understand. And, Shit is one of them.

" **Scarlett...Alex."** Khalon mumbled as he looked at his family. The family he had missed for 18 long years.

One thing Khalon regretted was not being there for his family, there were days where he wanted to sneak out of Yautja Prime and visit his mate and their son, but the thought of being followed and bringing problems to the two had always made Kahlon restrain himself towards doing so. Hell, he wasn't even sure if Alex knew who his father was nor did he wish to see his son's reaction when being told that his father is a humanoid alien from another planet.

Cause that conversation would go well...

Khalon snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Tha-Ti'ke's voice coming through his Bio-Mask, asking what was his current location. Khalon stepped back from the ledge of the bricked building and answered " **I'm in the town, looking to see if the nest is somewhere near."** He lied.

When they first arrived a few miles outside of Woodhaerest, he had volunteered to go into town in search of the nest and seeing that it was his only opportunity to go and look for his family, he took it. It was the only reason why he decided to come along to this mission, not just to please his father.

 **"Good, Bhih'kea and I are looking as well. I did have one question though."** Tha-Ti'ke said through the earpiece in his mask.

Khalon made his way back to the ledge, still cloaked, and asked **"What is your question?"** he looked down to the dinner and saw both Scarlett and Alex talking outside the dinner and seeing how Scarlett had both hands on her waist indicated she was upset.

 **"Let's just say we don't find this nest, what exactly would we do then?"** Tha-Ti'ke asked.

Without taking his eyes off his family, he answered in an assertive tone " **We will find this nest and once we do we'll destroy it. We'll make sure none of the xenomorphs stay alive."** he was determined on finding this nest, destroying it and at least get to feel the soft skin of his once mate. He also wanted to be face to face with his son, maybe even have a small talk with him before leaving once again.

 **"Understood. We'll contact you if we find something. Tha-ti'ke out."** He spoke before ending his conversation with Khalon, leaving Khalon alone in the ooman world.

Once alone, he began listening to the conversation both Scarlett and Alex were still having. He kneeled down on one knee and began to listen.

 _"You had some nerve on doing that to Travis."_ Scarlett angerly spoke as she looked at Alex with a disappointed look. It seemed she was ready to slap the boy due to his choice of actions. _"Do you have any idea what could've happened if my boss saw that?"_ She added.

 _"I'm sure that your boss would've thanked me for taking care of it. Besides he was asking for it ."_ Alex replied as he removed the green apron from around his neck. " _Plus, he yelled at you which is a big no, no on my list. Also, I think I did everyone a HUGE favor."_ He added, throwing the apron onto the concrete floor.

" _No."_ She said as she picked the apron from the ground, " _I would've gotten fired and you would've gotten a pretty bad report on your paper."_ She answered.

That part was 100% true, Alex knew that if he got one bad report back to the principle he would've been sent to either boot camp for his rebellious side or he would have to move schools which meant moving towns since the second nearest school was five miles away from Woodharest and gas wasn't cheap neither.

Alex, seeing that his mother had a good point, let out a small sigh and said " _Look, I'm sorry for doing that to Travis ol' boy, but he didn't deserve to yell at you like that"_

Scarlett smiled. She placed her hand on her son's right cheek and said in a gentle voice " _I understand that and I appreciate what you do for me."_

Alex smiled at hearing this. He then placed his hand on top of hers and with a cocky smile asked " _So, why get mad at me for doing something you appreciate?"_

Her smiled then turned into a serious one. She leaned forward and whispered in a harsh voice " _I'd appreciate it more if you didn't cause problems left and right."_ She gave him a gentle slap on the cheek and added " _Also, I'd appreciate it more if you'd listen to me more than your instincts. You should try it."_

Alex let out a small laugh " _Yeah, sure."_

By seeing this Khalon could easily tell both Scarlett and Alex had a good mother and son relationship and by seeing this made Khalon feel happy. Although he wasn't there for his son for 18 long years, he was glad that Scarlett had taken good care of their child over the years. This also made Khalon let out a small purring sound.

 _"Anyway, let's go back inside. You still have a few tables to attend to."_ Scarlett said as she handed him his apron from eariler. _"Well, come on, those tables aren't going to tend themselves."_ She added with a small smile.

Alex grabbed the apron from her hand and placed it back on. " _No ma'am they ain't,"_ Alex said as he followed his mother back into the diner. He stopped when he was a few inches away from the door and asked _"What about Travis?"_

Scarlett looked inside the diner and noticed the businessman sitting at the booth he was sitting on earlier and with a small smile she said _"I don't think he'll be a problem anymore."_

And with that being said they went back inside the diner and began doing what they were being paid for.

 **"Khalon, come in."** Tha-ti'ke spoke in a dignified tone.

Khalon removed himself from the ledge of he building and spoke in an eager tone " **What is it Tha-ti'ke? Did you find the nest?"**

 **"It's better if you came and saw it for yourself."** The warrior suggested.

" **Very well, I'll be there in 5 minutes."** Khalon spoke as he began punching in a few codes in his wrist gaunlet, giving him the location where his fellow teammates were located. He ended the conversation and before leaving he took one las glare at the diner and spoke in his native language " **I'll see both of you soon..."** and with that, he jumped off the building and made his way into the woods where his companions were waiting.

Once he arrived to the location where the other yautaj's were waiting he noticed they were standing on an entrance to what seemed to be a cave. He pulled out his combi stick that was resting on his back, extanding it to it's full length and asked " **Is this is?"**

The warriors nodded. The three warriors made their way into the entrance and could hear the faint sound of hizzing within the dark cave. The cave where xenomorphs were waiting.


	6. reunion

Reunion

The cave was dark and the only sound that echoed through the dark abyss was the sound of their own footsteps, crushing the small rocks underneath their feet. The sound of water dripping from the stalactites could be heard echoing through the ancient grounds, they could see rays of light creep in from the cracks in the rocky ceiling and, a rush of wind would come and go making them remember the cold nights back on their home planet.

This made a perfect nesting ground for xenomorphs.

They've been on journeys like these before where they were in dark caves or in a dark place hunting for the alien-like serpents, but what puzzles them was the fact that they didn't detect any xenomorphs in the area yet again, xenomorphs weren't ignorant. They knew how to hide pretty well and thanks to their moonless color, they could easily camouflage against the dark walls of the cave and/or any dark surface they came across. They could also be silent whenever they were hunting in order to sneak up on their unexpected prey.

The hunters moved on regardless of how silent the prehistoric cave was. And, just like the xenomorphs, the Warriors weren't ignorant, they had their weapons ready in hand and had their guards up in case something were to jump out from the walls. They moved quietly and slowly as if they were lions sneaking up on their prey.

Khalon, who was starting to feel annoyed by the lack of activity, began to wonder about his dear mate and son, sure it wasn't the right moment to start daydreaming about his family which he was going to see very soon, but he figured since there's no movement might as well focus on something else.

 _"You had some nerve doing that to Travis."_ Scarlett's voice echoed through his head as he continued moving forward. He wasn't quite sure why Scarlett got after their son even though, he did defend her from that older ooman who had yelled at her in the beginning yet again, Scarlett wasn't huge on the whole violence situation, but Khalon couldn't help himself from feeling proud of his boy. **"** _ **Would've been better if Alex killed him..."**_ Khalon thought as he let out a low series of clicks.

What he had seen was Alex doing something that was quite normal in Yautja prime. The males would defend the females from other males if they were doing something incorrectly or sometimes depending on the situation, they'll have the male executed from doing wrong deeds to the female. Maybe Alex didn't have the courage of killing the other ooman, maybe he was afraid of doing so either way, Khalon would have to speak to Alex about this. As warriors, it was common to beat the other male until he was either dead or out cold.

As Khalon let his mind wonder, he didn't notice the xenomorph creeping up on him from behind until he heard the hissing sound come from behind him. Bhih'kea was about to throw his combi-stick at the xenomorph but stopped himself as Khalon quickly swiped his shuriken across the xenomorphs head, slicing its head clean off.

Tha-Ti'ke looked at his comrades and spoke **"We must be getting close..."** He took out his combi-stick from his holster he attached on his back, extending it to its full size.

 **"Are you alright?"** Bhih'kea asked Khalon as he walked towards his comrade. Khalon looked at the dead xenomorph and spoke **"Yes. I'm fine."** He closed the shuriken with a single swipe and placed it on his holster belt he had wrapped around his waist.

 **"Next time, you should be paying attention to your surroundings,"** Bhih'kea suggested before turning around and continuing walking.

Khalon let out a small series of clicks. He looked at the xenomorph and saw the acid blood burn through the rocky floor making him let out a small growl.

So much for thinking of his family...

They continued down the path they were going down and began hearing the hissing sounds get louder and louder. Bhih'kea grabbed his combi-stick, extending it to its full size as did Khalon, Tha-Ti'ke began to set up his self-destruct bomb in case things were to get out of control. One thing for sure is that they weren't going to let any xenomorphs out of this cave even if it meant giving their lives.

Suddenly two xenomorphs emerged from the dark walls pounding on both Khalon and Bhih'kea. Tha-Ti'ke who was about to help was impaled by an unseen xenomorph causing him to let out a roar of pain, the xenomorph then tossed his now wounded body against the cave wall, leaving him to die.

Khalon, struggling to get free from the alien, grabbed its tail which was swinging wildly and jammed it on the side of the alien causing it to shriek in pain. Khalon then kicked the alien off causing it to squirm on the floor like a warm. Bhih'kea used his wrist blades to jam it on the side of the alien head killing it immediately.

They turned to see the alien that had impaled Tha-Ti'ke, but had disappeared into the dark cave, both Khalon and Bhih'kea turned their predator vision to EM vision in order to detect any nearby xenomorphs and to their luck, there was nothing around them, just darkness and their dying companion. They ran towards Tha-Ti'ke and saw the wound that was on his lower abdomen, Bhih'kea then spoke **"Don't worry Tha-Ti'ke, we'll get you out of here."**

Tha-Ti'ke weakly spoke with blood coming out of his mouth, **"J-just go...D-don't worry about me..."** Khalon looked pulled out a small blue liquid from his belt pocket, removing the top and poured a small amount **"This should help you until we get you back to the ship."** Khalon spoke as he closed the lid and placing it back on his belt pocket. The blue liquid would be helping his wound heal for a short amount of time, it would also make the wound numb.

 **"Bhih'kea, take Tha-Ti'ke back to the ship, I'll cover you,"** Khalon ordered. Bhih'kea nodded. He picked the wounded warrior up, wrapped his arm around his own and began making their way out of the cave. Khalon remained behind with plasma gun ready in case an alien decided jumped out at them and just as he predicted it, they were emerging out of the walls. His ray gun was shooting blue rays, causing aliens to shriek in pain as they were being shot down.

The sound of aliens screeching echoed through the dark cave as they were being shot down one by one. Khalon would also strike the aliens that were close by with his combi-stick causing them to shriek. What seemed to be the end of the line for them turned out being just the beginning of their battle as the aliens retreated as their queen cried out for her children.

The warriors then made their way out of the cave, feeling safe and secure for the time being the only thing they needed to do was get Tha-Ti'ke back to the ship in order to close his wounds. Tha-Ti'ke who was starting to fall into oblivion could feel his body become numb as they rushed towards the ship, Khalon then placed his arm around his shoulder, helping Bhih'kea.

After what seemed to be forever they finally made it to the ship where they had landed earlier and made their way inside. They went into the medical room and placed the wounded warrior on to the medical bed and began working on the wounded body, pouring colorful liquids into the wound, after they were done pouring liquids into the body, they began to stitch it up the body with a handheld device that shot a yellow-orange laser that helped bring back a number of skin cells.

After being done with the procedures, they left Tha-Ti'ke to rest and began making their way back to the cave until Khalon spoke **"Wait here, I have somethings to attend to."**

Bhih'kea, feeling angry for what had happened a few minutes ago, angrily spoke **"I'm going to take care of things on my own then...I'm going to get revenge for what they did Tha-Ti'ke with or without you."**

Khalon, not really wanting to listen to his nonsenses, began walking away and spoke **"You do what you want then, but one thing for sure is that you're not going to make it out alive. I suggest you stay with Tha-Ti'ke and don't do anything stupid."**

And with that being said, he walked away, leaving Bhih'kea alone with his choice. All he knew was that he needed to go and warn Scarlett about the situation and convince her to get out of the village before things got bad.

He went back into the now lighted village and began making his way to the house where Scarlett lived, luckily he remembered where she lived since Woodharest was the first place where he met her and fell in love with her. Being in the village where he had met his mate brought back many memories, memories that he never forgot. He remembers how she would teach him basic words in English then later she would teach him much more advanced words, sure he would mispronounce the word, but he made a commitment to learning in order to speak to her.

After a few minutes of dashing through the village, he finally made it to the house she lived in and prepared himself for what was about to happen. He wasn't nervous, but just..frighten if that was the correct word. He had been waiting for this moment a long time now and here he was just a few inches away from the house where his mate and their son live. He wasn't quite sure how they were going to react especially Alex who had no idea who his father was that if Scarlett hadn't told him.

He made his way towards the back of the wooden home and climbed the tall oak tree that was standing a few inches away from the two-story home. He then looked through the first window to see his son sitting on his bed with a book in hand. He was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with grey sweatpants and it seemed that he had gotten out of the shower since his black short hair wet. His dark green moss eyes were a reflection of his own.

 **"Alex..."** Khalon mumbled as he looked at his son. He could see that he was wearing the necklace he had given him 18 years ago which made Khalon let out a small purr. As soon as Alex was about to turn to look out the window, Khalon leaped up to the top branch, not wanting his son to see him. Afterwards, he climbed towards the branch that was close to Scarlett's room.

And there she was, sitting in the center of her bed with a book in hand. She wore a white short sleeve shirt with black shorts. Her long black hair fell onto her shoulders like a waterfall, her light brown eyes...oh her beautiful eyes made him feel a small tingling feeling in his stomach as her beauty captured his eyes. Feeling eager

to wrap his strong arms around her, he tapped on the window in hopes of getting her attention which he had succeeded.

She closed her book and placed it next to her. She looked confused as she stood up from her bed and began making her way towards the window. 'Maybe a branch is poking against the window.' She thought as she made a stop and saw nothing. She opened the window and peaked her head outside wondering if someone was throwing small rocks at her window, but saw no one. She looked back at the tree not realizing she was looking straight at Khalon who was cloaked.

Khalon then uncloaked himself and she soon saw the yautja warrior she had been missing for the past years...

"Khalon..." She spoke softly as she took a step back.

"Sch'arlet..." Khalon spoke from underneath his mask. He then climbed inside her window and was now standing in front of his mate. Her short size made him let out a small, low chuckle as he had forgotten how short she was compared to him.

Without a single word, she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his back. He too hugged her back, lifting her up from the wooden floor. Khalon felt a huge wave of stress and worries escape his body as he held her tightly against his body. Oh, how he had missed her.

Scarlett could feel tears run down her cheeks as she held him tighter. It had been 18 long years since she had felt his touch, something she had missed. She pushed herself off of him causing Khalon to let out a small growl and she spoke "What are you doing here?"

Khalon, who was still mesmerized by her beauty, brought her back into a tight hug and spoke in his broken English "Came to se you...and Alek..."

She, feeling a small smile appear on her face, hugged him back and spoke "I've missed you...so much..."

"I missed you as wel...Sch'arlet..." Khalon said as he closed his eyes behind his bio-mask.

Suddenly the door swung open and Alex came in. "Hey, mom you got a min-" Alex stopped his sentence as he saw the humanoid creature hugging his mother.

Oh boy...

Scarlett quickly reacted by removing herself from Khalon and spoke in a gentle voice"Alex..." She looked back at Khalon who stood there with his head cocked to the side as if he was confused as to why Alex wasn't reacting to his father's appearance.

"W-w-what i-is that...? What is that thing?!" Alex snapped as he pointed at the humanoid thing, he backed away, hitting the wall behind him. He could fee his heart pound against his chest as he looked at the tall humanoid thing that was standing behind his mother and began feeling light-headed as questions began to pop up. "W-What...I-"

And without giving a sign he stumbled down to the floor, passing out. The last thing he remembers was his mother and the thing rush towards him.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ^_^ i made it longer cause i've been out for a long ass time so enjoy ^_^ remember to leave reviews it really helps out and yeah have a good ass day love ya ^_^**


	7. Gkaun-yte

Alex opened his eyes and saw nothing, but darkness surrounding him and judging by the dark abyss that hovered over his body and the sound of crickets playing their favorite melody, he figured it was night time. He turned to the right to look out his bedroom window and saw the night sky and the thousands of stars that were scattered in the dark horizon; the moon shined bright as it hovered on the sky, giving everyone it's pure light. To him the moon was by far more beautiful than the sun.

"Hey, moon..." He sleepy greeted to the white orb, knowing that he wasn't going to get a response. He turned his attention to his left and saw four red numbers staring right back at him, telling him it was 09:30pm.

He couldn't remember what had happen, but feeling like his head was about to explode, he pushed himself into a sitting position causing him to get light headed by the sudden action. He ran a hand through his messy hair and began retaking his steps "I was reading a book..." he mumbled "I went into mother's room to talk to her..." and then blank. He wasn't quite sure what had happened or what had cost him to be in bed so early; usually, he'll be up at this time either playing a couple of video games, texting his friends, listening to a couple of songs, or doing random sketches. Surly, if he had passed out in his mother's room, she wasn't going to carry him over to his room like she used to when he was just a small child.

He looked at the dark brown nightstand that was besides his bed and turned the lamp on, giving him some sort of light. "Guess I better go and check on mother." he said. He threw his legs over the bed, making contact on the cold wooden floor. He then pushed himself off his warm bed and began making his way towards the door, dragging his feet along the wooden surface.

"Wonder what mother is doing." He spoke as he exited the room, closing the door behind him. He made his way down the short hallway and began looking at the pictures that were hanging on the wooden wall. It may sound weird, but the upstairs hallway was one of his favorite parts of the house; besides his bedroom and the kitchen of course. There were white picture frames hanging on the old wooden wall, each contacting a picture of him and his mother. There was one picture that was his absolute favorite and it was a picture of the family cat, Mr. Fluffy.

"Hey buddy." Alex greeted the picture in a soft tone.

Mr. Fluffy was an old white Persian cat that Scarlett had adopted in the town's pet shop. He was completely white and had a grey mask on his face, his light blue eyes reminded him of the sky in a beautiful sunny day. Mr. Fluffy was a friendly cat who grew close to Alex when he first arrived to their home, he would always follow him around and would cry all day whenever Alex was gone. He would even bring little dead insects to him as a gift to which Alex would place in a small box. Sadly though, due to his old age, he passed away underneath his best friend's bed, wanting to be close to him. He was a lovable cat that would forever remain in Alex's and Scarlett's heart.

A quiet creaking sound grabbed Alex's attention.

He looked at the door that lead to his mother's room and noticed that the door was slightly opened. Curious, he walked towards the door that was on the end of the hallway, passing the stairs and knocked before going in. Once inside, he saw no one, but a red covered book that was laying on the side of the bed, he also noticed that the window was wildly open making it an easy entrance for someone to sneak in. 'Why would mother leave this open?' he thought as he made his way to the window. A sudden rush of cold air came in, causing goosebumps to appear on his skin.

'Maybe she wanted some fresh air.' He concluded as he closed the window, locking it shut. After doing so, he made his way out the room, closing the door behind him.

He made his way down the stairs, but stopped midway as the sweet, soft voice of his mother made it's presence known and it sounded like she was talking to someone. But to who was the question.  
"Don't worry it wasn't your fault...I'm sure he'll understand once we tell him the truth." She spoke to whoever she was speaking to.

Alex slowly and quietly went down one step in order to listen. He wasn't one to listen in on other people's conversations because he knew that it was wrong to do so, but if it involved him or his mother, it obvious became his business. He pressed himself against the wall in order to keep hidden.

Then a deep voice came in and whoever it was, spoke English pretty broken,but it was still understandable "Y'ou think he'll be hapy to ze me? Do y'ou tink he'll hate me?"

"Of course he will be happy to see you" Scarlett spoke in a optimistic voice "Sure he'll be confused at first, but we'll tell him the truth about what had happened years ago." she then said in a benevolently tone "And, trust me, Alex won't hate you."

Now that part was true. Scarlett knew Alex better than anyone; after all, she was his mother. She knew that in order for him to hate someone they had to either hurt her or hurt someone else who couldn't defend themselves and in this case, Khalon hadn't done neither. So, Alex had no reason to hate him.

'Who the hell is she talking to? She said years ago...Could it be my father?' He thought 'No...it wouldn't make sense...my father died years ago' he started to feel anxious as more questions were popping up. 'Who in town speaks broken English? And have I ever met that person?' It seemed he had more questions rather than answer's. 'This is bullshit.'

While Alex waited for the right moment to come out of his hiding spot, Scarlett and Khalon were downstairs, waiting for him to 'wake up.'

Khalon, who was standing in front of Scarlett, grabbed her hand and brought her to a tight hug, his arms slowly wrapping themselves around her small waist. Back when he used to come and visit her, she had shown him that hugging in the human world meant showing affection towards someone or something; and Khalon was wanting to give her affection after so long. A small purring sound could be heard coming from within him indicating he was happy to be able to hold her once again. "I've mis'sed y'ou...Sch'arlet"

Scarlett wrapped her arms around his neck the best that she could and returned the hug. She had missed how his strong arms felt around her, keeping her close to his muscular body. She missed the beautiful purring sound that she had grown to love and had fallen asleep to whenever night time came around. She missed everything about him and although, he wasn't a teenager anymore, but a full grown adult, he was still the same Yautja she had fallen in love with years ago. She even missed his broken English. "I've missed you as well...Khalon"

Alex, not hearing anything coming from the two and feeling eager to meet whoever this was, took one last breath before walking down the remaining steps; immediately regretting his choice as he turned the corner the lead to the small living room.  
Losing his trail of thoughts, he let out a horrifying scream that made his blood run cold. His eyes were wide open as if he had seen a ghost or better yet, a demon to be more exact. His mouth was open and noises were coming out of him as he was trying to put letters into words, his fist were closed and the nails were digging deeply into the palms of his hand. Alex felt as if he was about to faint once again, but he remained standing strong, not wanting to show fear or weak. Scarlett turned to look at their son, releasing her grip from him.

"W-what is that?!' Alex pushed himself to speak as he looked at the 7ft tall creature. "What the hell is that thing?!'

The creature was tall and looked pretty muscular, it had long black hair-like appendages on the side of it's head. It's skin looked dry and rough and was a pasty yellow color; similar to a reptile. It had a metal mask that seemed to be worn out due to the multiple cracks it had. It even had some sort of symbol burnt in the front of it. The creature wore a loincloth that covered its chest and lower abdomen and a full metal breastplate. On its left shoulder, it had what looked to be a cannon that was connected a device on its wrist. What stood out the most was that this creature looked somewhat human which to Alex was disturbing.

Scarlett turned to look at Khalon and could here a purring sound come from the yautja as he looked at their son as though he was mesmerized; she was 100% sure that he had been waiting for this day to happen and so as she. The day where Alex would be face to face with his biological father. She turned to look back at Alex and said "Alex...this is Khalon" she introduced.

"Well, ain't that a relive" Alex sarcastically said "But shouldn't we be running out the house and screaming bloody murder?" he suggested. Sure, the creature didn't seem to be a threat due to him just standing there and not coming at them like a wild animal, but Alex didn't want to take any chances, he wasn't quite sure what the creature or...Khalon was thinking.

Before Scarlett could say anything, Khalon began making his way towards their son. For so long he had been wanting to be face to face with him and seeing that his chance was there, he sure as hell wasn't going to let it slip by. Alex, seeing that Khalon was making his way towards him, could feel his heart throb against his chest as though he had been running a marathon, the palms of his hands were starting to sweat as he tighten his grip. "Hey...no need to get close now." Alex nervously chuckled. Khalon simply ignored him.

"He's not going to hurt you" Scarlett spoke as she too started to make her way towards them.  
Once Khalon was close enough, he tilited his head to the side in confusion. _**"Why doesn't he remember me?"**_ he thought as he looked into those perfect dark green moss eyes that were a complete replica of his.

Nervous with a hint of fright, was what Alex was feeling as he saw how Khalon was just staring at him. He looked into the half semi circles that were located in his odd looking mask, assuming that's where his eyes were, but saw nothing but darkness. He looked at the shoulder cannon he had on his left shoulder and nervously chuckled "W-what are you gonna do to me?" Alex shut his eyes closed as he saw Khalon bringing his hand up to his face, fearing he was either going to get killed.

Khalon slowly began caressing his right cheek, making Alex open his eye's slowly as he felt the reptilian like finger run across his soft flesh; a low purring sound could be heard come from within the creature. Confused by the sudden action, Alex gazed at his mother who was standing next to Khalon "What is he doing?" he asked "Is he preparing me for lunch?"

 **"Alex..."** Khalon spoke in his mother tongue, knowing that Alex would understand him. He knew that once a yautja and a human had a child together, the child would be gifted with the knowledge of understanding the spoken language ;even if the child had never heard the language or never grew in a yautja community, they were bound to still know it.

Shocked by hearing his name being said in clicks and being able to understand it, he stumbled backwards "How the hell does he know my name?! And, how the hell can I understand what he said?!"

Scarlett, seeing that she couldn't lie to him any further, let out a small sigh and answered "Alex...your father never died."

"What does that gotta do with anything?" Alex interrupted "Plus, I don't think this is the right time to bring this up."

Scarlett continued "I had to lie to you about your father because I knew you would've never believed me if I were to tell you that..." she placed her hand on Khalon's muscular back "That he's your father."

The air in the room got tense, probably more tense than what it was before. Alex had this shocked, yet, confused look on his face as he threw glares at his mother and back at the creature, who happened to be his...father. "You're telling me that..." he pointed at Khalon "HE'S my father."

Scarlett cleared her throat and abstrusely said "I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth-hints, why you can understand what he says."

Alex nervously chuckled "What?" he glared at his mother and at his new found father "Your telling me that this...creature is my father?" he continued "That can't be possible, there's no way in hell i'm going to believe such thing!" Now, If she had told him that his father was alive and had abandon them or had left them for a different woman, he would've believed her more than being told that his father was alive and was a 7ft tall creature.

Scarlett spoke, defending Khalon who seemed rather confused by the whole situation, "I'm telling you the truth." although, she knew Khalon could understand what their child was saying, she felt it was her duty to defend him.

"Truth or not, I'm still not buying such shit" Alex said.

Now, Alex wasn't a stubborn person, especially when the facts were true but right now, even if what she was saying was true; that this humanoid creature from a different planet or universe named Khalon was his biological father, he still wasn't going to believe such thing; until he was given some sort of prove they were related, he was gonna remain stubborn.

Seeing that Alex was denying that he was indeed his father, Khalon grabbed his left wrist yanking it from his side and held it tight. Alex, of course being terrified by the sudden harsh action, stared to pull back, but had little to no affect due to how tight Khalon had his grip around his wrist. Figuring that no matter how much he pulled or yanked, Alex stopped seeing that this creature wasn't going to let go anytime soon; plus, due to Khalon's amazing strength, the last thing Alex wanted was to rip his own arm due to his yanking.

"Let me go!" Alex ordered "Mom, what is he doing?" he asked his mother who, too was confused by Khalon's action.

Khalon tilted his head to the side as he looked Alex's wrist as though he was slowly turning it around, examining it. A low snarl came from Khalon indicating he was a bit annoyed by his stubbornness, yet, again, he couldn't blame him cause he to was stubborn. He then turned his gaze back at Alex and looked into his green eyes. Alex felt shivers run down his spine as he made eye contacted with him.

 **"Forgive me for what I'm about to do"** Khalon spoke ,alarming Alex. He then pulled out a dagger from the leather holster that was wrapped around his waist, bringing fear into Alex as he saw the sharp blade.

Scarlett, being alarmed by seeing the dagger, asked "Khalon, what are you doing?"

"This ain't funny man!" Alex shouted as he began pulling once again. Alex shut his eyes, not wanting to see what this creature was going to do to him.

Khalon looked at Scarlett "Don't worr'y...tru'st me" he turned his attention back at his squirming son and tighten his grip on his wrist, keeping him from moving any further. Without giving Alex a heads up or saying much, he ran the sharp edge of the cold blade across the palm of his left hand, making green liquid squeeze out from the fresh cut.

With one final yank, Alex retreaded his hand and said "What the freak man?" he began whipping the green blood on his sweatpants before beginning to lick the green substance.

Khalon did the same; he ran the dagger against the palm of his hand causing green blood to appear. He then looked at Alex and showed him his palm **"We're related...whether you like it or not, I 'am your father."**

Alex looked at his blood and back at his father's, seeing that their blood was indeed the same color. The strong neon green color that happened to be their blood, had always reminded Alex of a glow stick glowing in the dark due to how strong it stood out. And, as much as he didn't want to believe that this creature named, Khalon, was indeed his father, he couldn't ignore the facts, especially, when the facts were right in his face.

Alex closed his hand where the cut had been made and asked "So, this whole time, I wasn't sick?"

Scarlett stepped forward "No, you never been sick." she continued "Even when the doctors told you that you had sulfhemoglobinemia, I knew the truth; I just couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth."

Back when Alex was just a child, Scarlett had taken him to the doctors in order to get his vaccines for the upcoming school year; once there, the doctor wanted to take some blood samples in order to see if everything was under control, but once the first drop of blood appeared and the doctor noticed it was a green color, he concluded that the boy had a rare condition called Sulfhemoglobinemia in which the blood turned a green color. From there, Alex was given medication to which had no effect on him thanks to the type of DNA he carried; hell, it was and still is impossible for Alex to get sick.

Not knowing what to say or do, Alex said "It's alright mom..." he wasn't so sure how to feel about the situation, knowing that his father was indeed a creature from space and finding out that he had been lied to all these years. In someway he could understand his mother's reasoning to lie, but at the same time...he felt a little betrayed.

Now that everything was clear as day, Khalon let out a snarl as he remembered the reason why he had shown up to their home, sure it was to see them, but he also needed to tell them about the r'kas. He looked at Scarlett and spoke "Yo'u two nee'd to ge't out of he're"

Scarlett looked at Khalon, so did Alex, and bewilderedly asked "Get out of here? Why is that?"

Alex, not wanting to start asking questions about them and seeing that it wasn't the right time to do so, said "Yeah...why is that?" the least he could do was listen to what his father had to say.

Kahlon the began punching a couple of buttons on his wrist gauntler, making a small red hologram appear;the hologram showed building structures that were somewhat familiar to both Alex and Scarlett and then it clicked. The hologram was representing a map of the town they lived in.

Alex, stunt by the technology his father possessed, looked at the hologram in awe "Jesus Christ..." sure, the buildings that were represented by the hologram were just 3D rectangules that didn't show a lot of detail, but Alex knew this place by heart. "Seems like your race is WAY ahead of our time."

Khalon then typed in a code that lead them to the entrance of the cave where him and his fellow companions were earlier and said **_"Kiande Amedha"_**

"Xenomorphs" Scarlett said, remembering the term that she had learned while her time in Yautja Prime. "That means that there might be a queen."

Khalon nodded his head 'yes.' he shut the hologram off and said "yo'u must leave no'w" he ordered as grabbedd both Alex and Scarlett's hands and began making his way towards the door. Scarlett yanked her hand away from his, causing Khalon to stop his trace and releasing Alex, who was confused by pretty much everything.

"We can't just leave everyone behind. We need to tell them before it's too late." Scarlett said, not wanting to leave everyone to die in a horrible fate. She knew damn well what those creatures could do to people and she for one wasn't going to let that happen.

Khalon, seeing that his mate wasn't understanding the situation, said "We hav'e no time...I wan't yo'u two to be safe..." honestly, he didn't care much about the other humans as much as he cared for both of them. The people in this town could die a horrible death and he wouldn't mind it one bit, either way, if things were to get out of hand, he could always sent off an explosion, wiping both human and xenomorps away.

Scarlett, being the type to always look after others, said "Khalon, we can't just leave them to die...we both know that if the xenomorphs find a way out of that cave we'll be in trouble."

Khalon looked at her and said "If thin'gs go wrong..." he pointed at his wrist gauntler "I'll mak'e su're ooman's and r'ka are ext'ermin'ated."

"Well, aren't you a funny one." Scarlett sarcasticlly said as he rolled her light brown eyes.

Alex, seeing his parents talking, cleared his throat, grabbing both of their attention and said "Before we go and do whatever we're gonna do, can one of you tell me what the hell is a xenomorph?"

 **"There's no time to explain. We have to go before things get out of hand."** He then looked back at Scarlett and said " Fine...we'll te'll oomans about r'ka...as lon'g as yo'u two leav'e"

"And we will...thank you Khalon." Scarlett said. She knew Khalon wasn't a bad Yautja, but sometimes he needed a little convincing before he could make up his mind.

Khalon looked back at Alex and said **"Your mother can tell you along the way, she knows what they are."** he opened the door and cloaked himself, going completely invisible. He didn't want to alarm any humans that were lurking by. He stepped outside and waited for Alex and Scarlett to follow behind.

Scarlett looked at Alex and said "I know everything is happening to fast, but I promise we'll explain everything later" she reached out to grab Alex's right hand, grabbing it and giving it a gentle squeeze.  
Alex looked at his left hand were the cut had been made and sighed. Today had been a crazy day, not only did he found out that his father was this humanoid creature, but that there was something else out there that needed to be exterminated; and judging by the weapons that his father possessed, he could tell that whatever it was, was dangerous and deadly.

"Alright...let's just go and see what we can do to help." he said with a weak smile. Alex wasn't so sure what was gonna happen, but he could easily say that it was gonna be a long night.

 **Remember Bold words mean that Khalon is talking in his native language**

 **HEY GUYS! IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I'VE UPLOADED...sorry for being out for so damn long, but here is a little gift from me to you ^_~**

 _ **HERE ARE SOME WORDS THAT YOU NEED TO KNOW**_

 ** _:_** Kiande Amedha- Hard meat (Xenomorphs)

 _ **:R'ka- Xenomorph**_

 _ **:Gkaun-yte- Hello, Greetings**_


End file.
